The Sword of Syruben
by Samura Sheikah
Summary: Back in Hyrule after years of tirelessly searching for her fathers lost sword, Lady Syruben gave up all trust in human kindness. But the one thing she never counted on finding changed her views, Link... I'm not working on this anymore
1. The first encounter

The Sword of Syruben

Samura Sheikah

Chapter one

The first encounter

Brown hair flapping in the wind, yellow eyes blazing in the darkness, her cheeks red with tears, she clutched the letter tightly to her chest. 

"Regrettable incidents… the death of Tatsu Syruben…" the rest illegible smudged by tears. Suddenly she sat up in bed, all a dream. 

She stood up slowly and picked the picture from the side, the a proud army man holding an unusual blade, with the green of forests, the blue of water, the gold of sand and the red of fire all in one.

The initials on the bottom. Sargent T. Syruben. She pulled on her bag. She had already searched the oceans and rivers and the forests, all the temples of Hyrule, but had never found the blade, the one that went missing after her father's death. She left the money for the innkeeper on the side table, collected her possessions into her bag and left the room. 

***

"Come out come out!" he hissed brushing his blonde hair from his eyes. "I know you're here…" he thrust his hand in to a bush and pulled out a deku scrub. "Got you!" he exclaimed

"Aww! Link! No Fair! You always win!" the scrub hooted. 

"Hay its not my fault your terrible at hide and seek!" he laughed rubbing the back of his neck. 

The scrub hooted and hopped away. "Oh well…" Link muttered to himself slumping up against the gnarled roots of a tree. He closed his eyes and felt the warm sunshine on his face, which broke through the darkness of the canopy. Soon he would head to the castle town to stock up on supplies for his journey, but not right now. All there was to do until then was lay back and relax.

***

She drew up to the gates of the castle town on her white stallion. The bridge was up, as usual, ever since the monsters invaded Kakariko people had been very careful of whom they let in their towns. 

The Guard popped his head over the turrets high above. He squinted down at her in the bright light. "Who goes there?" his voice rang. 

She Smiled "Hot in all that armor?" she sniggered. The guard looked impatiently down at her. "Ok ok, I'm lady Syruben, child of Sargent Tatsu Syruben, first division of the royal army of Hyrule." She said happily. 

Suddenly the smug look wiped from the guard's face. He quickly saluted "Yes lady! I will lower the bridge right away!" With that he began as he'd promised. 

At that moment, Link rode up on Epona. He stopped by her side waiting for the bridge to come down. She glanced at him occasionally, as did he glance back. 

The bridge had fully opened and the two rode in side by side. Suddenly, two guards stopped Link. 

"Dismount your horse!" They ordered. He did as they said. "Who are you boy?" they asked. "I am Link, of Kakariko village." 

He said. The guards looked at each other. Syruben stopped to see what was going on. "There is no one in Kakariko by that name, tell us who you really are or we may have to arrest you!" one guard spat. 

Link was silent for a moment; he hadn't lived in Kakariko (his birthplace) so no one knew him as a resident. A worried look spread across his face, the guards stared at him for a while. "Go fetch some _irons_!" muttered one guard to the other. 

Just as the guard turned Syruben called "Wait!" they all turned to look at her. "The kid is with me, he is my stable boy." She Said. The guards cowered, "y…yes lady, s…sorry lady" they stammered before withdrawing into the shadows. 

Syruben looked down at Link and laughed. "You weren't lying were you?" she asked. Link shook his head, 

"I was born in Kakariko, my father was in the army here." He said. Syruben smiled.

"I'll accompany you just until we're out of sight, then you're on your own!" she laughed "don't get into trouble again!" Link just smiled, by now he understood that was impossible. The two came into the square, where they were out of sight. "Now we have to go our separate ways." She said turning. Link ran after her 

"Wait!" he called "here, take this, a small token for helping me!" He handed her a small cloth bag and then turned and slowly walked off. 

Syruben smiled and tipped the contents of the bag out into her hand, there must have been 500 rupees in it! She looked up to say thank you, but Link had already vanished. She laughed, "a little kindness…" she sighed. 


	2. A little kindness

****

Chapter 2

A little kindness

The streets were lined with children, chickens and dogs, onion sellers, merchants, farmers, nobles, knights and guards. But none as noble as Lady Syruben, but she just wanted to be treated like a normal person, but its not as if that was possible around here, too many people who could see her father's blood. She had cloaked herself off from the world, after her fathers death she had never forgiven the Gods for letting him die, Humans for killing him, and herself for not being there. 

She made her way to the bazaar to buy some provisions for her journey into the desert, a canteen of water, some dried meat…

***

…A sand resistant cloak, that seemed about all he needed, but he needed luck to get past those stubborn Gerudo guards, they'd had a grudge against him for a long time, any excuse to get rid of him for good. 

He took a bite out of the meat, this mouthful had to last him the rest of the day. But he didn't care, even if he did survive the desert crossing he didn't know what would be there for him on the other side. 

He would not head towards Midoro, not this time. He had no reason to be there, and those ravens gave him the creeps! But it was not the thing to think about now, not while he was so close to getting there, wherever it was he was going. 

Sometimes, he wondered, sometimes not even I know where I am going! But this would not stop him. He was as stubborn as the Gerudo sometimes! 

He crept up to the gorge, the bridge was fixed now, no use putting all of Ichiro the carpenter's good work to waste! He walked across it slowly, he didn't want any attention from the guards, not while he was so close.

***

That's the last of it! Syruben thought picking up the small sack of provisions from the floor. She mounted her steed and rode along the cobbled floor, out of town, over the bridge, over the fields toward the desert gorge, faster and faster. 

Just under a tree near her, a cautious little deku scrub watched her pass. Another joined his side. 

"Another rider" muttered the deku scrub turning to his brother 

"It wasn't HIM was it brother?" the other deku asked

"No, but he will come… he promised"

Faster, faster, over the grass and flowers, over the gates, over the gorge, one clean jump, no need for the bridge. She slowed to a steady halt and dismounted her steed, passing by the carpenter's tent and into the valley. 

***

"This was fun we should do it again some time soon!" Link grinned 

"Hold your tongue boy!" the Gerudo spat. "You wont be doing anything once we are done with you. My archers are unchallenged. They need live prey. You could run if you wanted, die honorably, or take your chances in the desert with no food water… You would not last longer!" 

"I get the point…" he muttered. 

"Toki!" a voice rang out down the cold stone steps "Nabooru said you were down here." Syruben came down with her provisions over one shoulder and a grin on her face, that was wiped clean when she saw Link. "Toki, I need to get into the desert, I thought you could tell your girls to open the gate for me!" she said winking at Link. 

"Of course!" Toki said saluting 

"Hay Toki, what's with the kid?" Syruben asked

"He is a traitor, he plots against us!"

"Is he not a little young to be a traitor? I mean, you imagine them more as big strong men, not little weak boys!" Syruben smirked "Tell you what, I'll take him off your hands for a few thousand rupees, your not wasting arrows, you get plenty of funds, and I get a baggage hand! Can't carry provisions by myself!" 

"Your offer is generous…" Toki pondered

"What will killing him bring? He is just a little child! He would be much more useful with me!" 


End file.
